Digital wireless communication is widely used throughout the world particularly with the latest development of the Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplex (OFDM systems) and the last evolution, namely the so-called Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems.
With the advent of those new systems and the development of OFDM, the number of communicating cells and users will tremendously increase over one given area.
This will strongly increase the level of interference of the communications between the UEs and the Cells, and improved techniques will be required for canceling the interference resulting from a continuously increasing number of base stations.